Golf clubs may be fitted to an individual based on the type of golf club, the individual's physical characteristics and/or the individual's play style. Depending on the individual's physical characteristics and play style, a golf club having a certain lie angle and loft angle may be selected to provide optimum performance for the individual. Accordingly, each individual may require a golf club having a certain lie and loft to fit the physical characteristics and the play style of the individual.